Martín Espada
Martín Espada (born 1957) is a Latino American poet, essayist, translator, and academic. Puerto Rico has frequently been featured as a theme in his poems.Academy of American Poets profile Life Espada was born in Brooklyn, New York City. He was introduced to political activism at an early age by his father, a leader in the Puerto Rican community and the civil rights movement. Espada received a B.A. in history from the University of Wisconsin–Madison and a J.D. from Northeastern University (Boston, Massachusetts). For many years, he worked as a tenant lawyer and a supervisor of a legal services program. In 1982, Espada published his first book of political poems, The Immigrant Iceboy's Bolero, featuring photography by his father. This was followed by Trumpets from the Islands of their Eviction (1987) and Rebellion is the Circle of a Lover's Hands. In 2009, Espada performed in The People Speak a documentary feature film that uses dramatic and musical performances of the letters, diaries, and speeches of everyday Americans, based on historian Howard Zinn's A People's History of the United States.[http://www.thepeoplespeak.com/pages/credits/ The People Speak] Espada lives in Amherst, Massachusetts with his wife Catherine (Gilbert) and his son Klemente Gilbert-Espada. He is a professor at the University of Massachusetts Amherst, where he teaches poetry. Recognition In 2001, Espada was named the first Poet Laureate of Northampton, Massachusetts.Biographical note, Martin Espada Papers, 1957-2006, Amherst College Archives & Special Collections. Web, Apr. 26, 2018. Awards * Paterson Award for Sustained Literary Achievement, for Poetry, and Alabanza: New and Selected Poems * Robert Creeley Award * Antonia Pantoja Award * Independent Publisher Book Award * Gustavus Myers Outstanding Book Award * PEN/Revson Fellowship * NEA Fellowships. * Massachusetts Artist's Fellowship * Paterson Poetry Prize * United States Artists Fellow Award United States Artists Official Website Publications Poetry *''The Immigrant Iceboy's Bolero'' (with photographs by father, Frank Espada). Madison, WI: Ghost Pony Press, 1982. *''Trumpets from the Islands of Their Eviction''. Tempe, AZ: Bilingual Press, 1987 ** expanded edition, 1994. *''Rebellion Is the Circle of a Lover's Hands''. Willimantic, CT: Curbstone Press, 1990. *''City of Coughing and Dead Radiators''. New York: Norton, 1993. *''Imagine the Angels of Bread: Poems''. New York: Norton, 1996. *''A Mayan Astronomer in Hell's Kitchen: Poems''. New York: Norton, 2000. *''Alabanza: New and selected poems, 1982-2002. New York: Norton, 2003.'' *''The Republic of Poetry''. New York: Norton, 2006. *''Crucifixion in the Plaza de Armas''. Middlesbrough, UK: Smokestack Books, 2008. *''The Trouble Ball: Poems''. New York: Norton, 2011. Non-fiction *''Zapata's Disciple'' (essays and some poetry). South End Press, 1998. *''The Lover of a Subversive is Also a Subversive: Essays and commentaries''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2010. Translated *''The Blood that Keeps Singing: Selected poems of Clemente Soto Velez''. (translated with Camilo Perez-Bustillo). Curbstone Press, 1991. Edited *''Poetry Like Bread: Poets of the political imagination from Curbstone Press''. Curbstone Press, 1994 ** New and expanded edition, 2000. *''El Coro: A Chorus of Latino and Latina Poetry''. Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1997. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Martin Espada b. 1957, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 10, 2012. Audio / video *''Martin Espada'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: University of Missouri, 199-? *''Passwords: Martin Espada on Pablo Neruda''. New York: Poets House, 1996. *''Zapata's Disciple'' (cassette). Boulder, CO: Alternative Radio, 2000. *''Now the Dead Will Dance the Mambo'' (CD). Wellfleet, MA : Leapfrog Press, 2004. *''Remembering Well & Raising Hell'' (CD). Boulder, CO: Alternative Radio, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Martin Espada + audiobook, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 13, 2015. See also *Nuyorican poets * List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Martín Espada Papers, Amherst College Archives and Special Collections Notes External links ;Poems *"Who Burns for the Perfection of Paper" at Poetry 180 *"[*Martín Espada Papers, Amherst College Archives and Special Collections *"DSS Dream" *Martin Espada profile &4 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Martin Espada b. 1957 at the Poetry Foundation *Martin Espada: Sample Poems ;Audio / video * "Alabanza," Video * [http://poemsoutloud.net/audio/archive/espada_reads_the_soldiers_in_the_garden/ Martín Espada reads "The Soldiers in the Garden" from The Republic of Poetry. Audio files] * [http://poemsoutloud.net/video/archive/who_burns_for_the_perfection_of_paper_martin_espada/ Martín Espada reads "Who Burns for the Perfection of Paper" from Alabanza]. Video * Martin Espada at YouTube ;Books *Martin Espada at Amazon.com * ;About *"A Bard from East New York: Martin Espada" at The Brooklyn Rail *Martín Espada (1957- ) at Modern American Poetry. *Martín Espada Official website. ;Interviews *"The Greatest Poet of the 20th Century in Any Language"--Celebrating Chilean Poet Pablo Neruda: Interview with Martín Espada. Goodman, Amy. Democracy Now.org. 16 July 2004 *Interview with Martín Espada. FPIF.org (Foreign Policy in Focus). 4 Apr. 2007. Miller, E. Ethelbert. ;Etc. * Category:1957 births Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Puerto Rican writers Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Spanish–English translators Category:Translators to English Category:Nuyorican poets